Summer Madness
by BlueDragon007
Summary: Ember break out with Skulker and Danny found her in the dark street, crying. Danny started to act really weird and started to play guitar and sing too. Danny's and Ember's friendship will turn into something more and Danny is more different and different, especially to Sam and Tucker. -Before PP DxE
1. Street Wage

**(A/n) This fict is going to request of Totalfangirl01.**

 **I promised her this long time ago, but I just couldn't find some time to start it. I am really sorry because of that and now I'm putting the eighth story on my back...**

 **I will turn this request into the summer special and will upload it randomly. I'm planning to finish it to the end of the summer.**

 **Wish me luck and please enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Me not own nothing**

* * *

~Chapter 1~ Street Wage

* * *

The school is finally over. Sam and Tucker wanted to go on the one nice and long trip, but unfortunately they won't go because of Danny. If Danny won't go, then they won't go, so they are staying in Amity Park.

He said that trips like this aren't fun anymore. That was really weird for him and most of the time he seems happy when he sees his ghost sense.

He usually knows to disappear and not coming back for four hours, sometimes days.

Danny's state is even going worse and worse. He started to play a guitar and sing, but it will be rude to say that he is not good at it. He is really talented in music, but no one knew that, except Sam and Tucker. Danny is always hiding his talent for music, like everything else.

He is really mysterious nowadays.

"So... What do you want to do tonight?" Sam asked Danny through the phone. At first was just some unpleasant silence and then Danny decided to answer, "Sorry Sam. But I am kinda busy tonight," he answered, that was just not like Danny, to ignore his best friends.

"Oh... Ok..." Sam answered disappointed and hung down the phone.

"Huh? She didn't even say goodbye," Danny says to himself and hear that someone was crying and not soon after that his ghost sense went off.

"Ugh... What now?" this time, Danny wasn't happy because of his ghost sense.

He would just like to ignore it, but something inside Danny was telling him to investigate.

Danny transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom in the big and bright white flash.

He turned intangible and flew through the window. He still could hear someone's cry and decide to follow the sound of it.

He flew to some small and dark street and landed onto the cold ground.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Danny called and walked deeper into the dark and creepy street still in his ghost form.

Danny didn't hear the answer, but he could still hear crying and it was becoming louder and louder as did he get closer...

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" Danny asked and moved to the trash can. He looked a bit better around the trash can in which was a guitar like Ember's and next to the trash can was crying Ember McLain.

"Ember?" Danny asked and knelt next to her, "W-What happened?" he asked with a quiet and soft voice of fourteen year old boy with echo in his voice and his soft white glow killed the darkness around him.

Embed raised her head, "Dipstick? What are you doing here?" she asked and looked somewhere else that aren't Phantom's toxic green eyes.

"I heard someone's cry and then my ghost sense went off, so I went to investigate," Danny answered and looked her in her deep, green eyes, but she still refused to look into his.

"What happened and why is your guitar in the trash?" Danny asked and took out her guitar from the trash. Danny played a few notes and saw that guitar was in the perfect

"Nice, I see you got better," Ember praised him and Danny gave her a small smile, "I have a great teacher," he blinked at her and on her face was now a small smile.

"So... My lessons helped you?"

"More than you think..." Danny answered honestly, "But you still didn't tell me why are you crying?" Danny said. He knew exactly what she was trying, she wanted to change the topic, but he can't help her with the problem if she does not want to tell him.

"You just can't let it go, can you?" she asked bored.

"Nope," Danny answered her.

"Well, if you want so," she said and started her story, "I was practicing my guitar in Skulker's lair, but as usual, he was complaining how he can't catch the Ghost Kid and to make things worse, he couldn't even find his TV remote control!" Ember's voice raised at the end of the sentence from anger, "I asked him to be quiet, but then he blames ME for his failure!" Ember was now really angry, "He said that my music was bad and then I lost my temper. I wanted to break my guitar on his stupid metallic head and then blast that small dirty blob with an ecto-blast. At the end, we break up..." she finished, at least she cooled down.

"Okay... But that still doesn't explain why was your guitar in the trash?" Danny asked and handed over the guitar to Ember.

"I do not know... I was just so angry," she said, but Danny does not think that she was angry, it was more like she was sad...

"Or you were just sad..." Danny said with his soft voice.

"You really think that?" She asked and Danny nodded, "Why aren't you in the Ghost Zone, in your lair?" Danny asked curious, he knew very well that Ember has a ghost lair.

"I don not want to be near that dirty blob," she answered and then Danny remembered that her lair was really close to Skulker's.

"If you want, you can stay with me," Danny offered her home, he knew very well that won't be nice if he leaves Ember alone in the big world.

"You are really offering me to stay in your lair?" she asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Yes and first of all, it's not a lair, it's a house and you will need to be really careful if you do not want to be caught," Danny said, remembering his parents threat about ripping ghost molecule by molecule, especially his ghost half.

"I promise that I will be careful," Ember said, remembering that Danny is living with ghost hunters, but still... They can't catch a ghost even if it's living under their own roof, but it is better to be careful than be accidentally caught by fools and then be experimented on.

Danny stands up and helped Ember to get up.

"Shall we?" Danny asked and Ember nodded, then they lifted from the ground and head to Fenton's Work.

* * *

 **(A/n) And the first chapter is officially over. How was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Please review and forgive me if it is a bit odd, I was writing that at midnight...**


	2. Guitar

**Disclaimer: Who am I to say that I owe Danny Phantom?**

 _Ember_

 _(Danny)_

 _ **Ember and Danny together**_

 **You will find out what this means in the story, but for now, enjoy ;)**

* * *

~Chapter 2~ Guitar

* * *

Danny woke up and saw Ember, floating above his bed. "Ugh... Ember?" Danny asked.

"Yes?" Ember asked and turned on her back, "Why are you floating above me?" Danny asked, to be honest, at first he thought that he was halucinanig.

"Why wouldn't I? I was just bored..." she said and Danny yawned, "Do you want to sleep a little more?" She asked and looked at his sky blue eyes.

"No, it's fine," Danny said and got up from the bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 13 PM, "Ugh, it's so late?" He asked.

"Well, yes, you went to sleep at 4 AM, don't you remember?" Ember asked and landed on the floor.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Danny said and rubbed the back of his neck, "want to to play a guitar with me, dipstick?" Ember asked and Danny looked around, "I am not sure, what if my parents will hear us?" Danny asked, he really didn't want for his parents to find out that he is playing a guitar with a ghost that tried to take over the Amity Park two times and one time the whole world.

"Don't worry baby poop, they won't be home for a long time," she answered and Danny looked at her, really confused, about what did she talk about!?

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, now scared for his family. Ember rolled her eyes, " I hypnotized them, among your sister because she thinks that she is an adult, with my music, now they took a long trip over the world, " she explained and Danny looked at her without any expression.

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked in shock and glared at her, "Don't you want for us to be alone?" She asked and lay on his, still messed up, bed.

"Well, yes, but am only fifteen!" Danny defended himself.

"But you are also a half ghost what means that you can be longer without food, water and sleep as the average person. I am sure they left you some money and food," Ember added, she just can't let it go. If she wants something, she will get it, except taking over Amity Park or the world because of Danny, but that could change...

"About what are you talking about?" Danny shouted a bit, he needed to eat, breathe, drink and sleep like all normal living beings, at less he thought so.

"You really don't know?" Ember asked, now more seriously that ever.

"Nope," Danny answered and crossed his arms.

"That's sad," Ember said and continued, "Listen, baby poop, you need to drink, eat and sleep at less once in the two months and you do not need to breathe at all! All what you are doing like normal human is because it's still in your instinct!" Ember explained and she was also feeling sorry for him because he still had this stupid human mind and instincts to live.

"Really? " Danny asked like a ten year old kid would, who wouldn't like not to sleep and ate and drink once in the month?

"Yes, I am serious, but let's leave this for now," she said and picked up her guitar that was lying on the floor, "Why?" Danny asked.

Ember looked at him and brought out one more guitar and threw it to Danny. The guitar was half black, half white and in the middle was Danny's famous logo, D in which was P inside. The half of the logo was black where the guitar was white and the half of the logo was white where the guitar was black.

"Wow, nice guitar, how did you make it, you didn't probably steal it, did you?" Danny asked, hoping that she didn't steal it.

"Of course I didn't, dipstick, I took one of my old guitars and re-painted it," she answered a bit sassy.

"Oh, sorry," Danny let out a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shall we?" Ember asked and played a few notes on her guitar.

"Well, if you want so," Danny said and placed his new guitar on his knee and put his hands in the position to play it, "Which song will we play?" he asked.  
"What are you say about Lord of the Labyrinth by Iron Fire?" Ember suggested.

"Well, we could play it and sang it too," Danny answered and started to play the intro, soon Ember started to sing and Danny continued.

 _Through the ancient forest, the home of the elves_

 _Dark magic wonders will rule the old wood_

 _(My enemies are many, but my sword will prevail_

 _The crimson warrior on the path of doom)_

 _Strong and brave, you've got to rise up from beyond_

 _A hero's quest the story has just begun_

 _Riding through thunder – Through winds and through rain_

 _Approaching the castle of judgment in vain_

 _(Only one will hold the crown and the ring_

 _And bring the fall of the goblin king)_

 ** _'Cause you know, he is the lord of the labyrinth_**

 ** _The lord of the labyrinth_**

"Danny! You home!?" Danny and Ember were cut off by Sam and Tucker when they walked in his room and saw and heard Ember and Danny, singing and playing guitar.  
Tucker and Sam gasped at the sight.

* * *

 **(A/n) MUHHAHAHAHAHA! An evil clify! Was it evil? I hope it was! So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Please sorry if this was a short chapter, but I am really tire and I finished it at one in the morning so please, be easy on me, tnx ;)**


	3. Summer Song

**(A/n) This is the fourth chapter that I am writing in this 24 hours, yay me!**

 **THESE TWO WEEKS I WILL BE OUT OF SCHEDULE BECAUSE I NEED TO GET BACK ONTO TRACK (I lost myself because I fall asleep during writing my chapters and now there is a bunch of unfinished ones and just can't finish)**

* * *

~Chapter 3~ Summer Song

* * *

"Danny? What are you doing with her?" Sam asked and raised her arms into the air dramatically, "Yeah man! Don't you know that she is evil!" Tucker added.

"Actually, she is pretty cool, she even gave me guitar lessons," Danny said and put his new guitar, that he got as a gift from Ember, on bed.

"Aha, and how are you sure that she is not trying to trick you?" Sam asked, she really didn't like me, hanging out with Ember, or some other girls as did I notice.

"Why do you always need to be paranoid?" Danny asked, he was angry at Sam and Tucker for just bursting into his room without his permission or knowledge.

"Don't you remember that she tried to take over the world?" Sam shouted while Tucker and Ember were just listening to the conversation, but Ember didn't want to be on the other side of the road, "That was just a misunderstanding! I needed to try and take over the world in order for Skulker to love me, but unfortunately he turned out to be just some nasty blob!" She said, she really hated Skulker.

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove that you changed!" Tucker decided to finally interrupt.

Suddenly, Danny's bedroom turned into a fight room, all what is missing now is a punch. "ENOUGH!" Danny yelled, "Sam, Tucker, out of my room!" Danny shouted and pointed towards the doors.

"Really? You will just kick us out?" Sam asked, "Low dude," Tucker added. They had a feeling like Danny is something more, not this!

"Sorry guys, but you heard me and my decision is final," Danny said and crossed his arms, he looked very serious, same with his voice.

"Fine! You want to be with her? Be WITH HER!" Sam shouted, "But you need to know that she will never replace us," Sam added, but this time with a sad voice. She grabbed the Tucker's hand and pulled him with her. She opened the doors and when she was out among with Tucker, she closed the doors so hard that it could be heard even from the outside.

"Why did you do that?" Ember asked.

"Do what?"

"Why did you kick them out? They are your best friends after all."

"True, but I just couldn't listen to that fight anymore," Danny answered, he felt heartbroken at Tuck's and Sam's reaction.

"I didn't know that you hate the fights," Ember said, she was thinking that Dipstick loves fighting since he is always here to kick someone's butt.

"Well, guess what? No one likes fights," Danny said, who in the name of god loves fighting? It's only a destruction in the world, nothing more.

"True," Ember said.

Danny sat on the bed with Ember. He didn't know what to do. He kicked out his friends and it is really hard that they will just forgive him. School is over and Ember hypnotized his family, now they are on the one really long trip around the world.

"Ugh... I'm bored, let's do something fun," Ember suggested, she just couldn't be still, especially in the summer time.

"Like what?" Danny asked, he just couldn't think anything fun for a ghost that is obsessed with music.

"Let's do a concert!" Ember suggested, Danny is good enough to sing with her.

"How and where?" Danny asked. He didn't have nothing against a concert, just a harmless entertainment, right?

"What are you saying in front of the school in one hour?" Ember suggested, but Danny was a bit unsure, a concert in front of Casper High? It won't end well.

* * *

 ** _-Line break-_**

* * *

Danny and Ember where in from of school, preparing to start singing. It took a lot of persuasion for Danny to come, but eventually he did.

Not soon after, Ember and Danny started to sing and after a few minutes kids started to show. After half an hour, there was a whole Casper High is watching the concert, everyone except Sam and Tucker. If Danny wants to ruin his life, so be it.

"Since when Fentonia knows to play a guitar like that?" Kwan asked, "And since that loser knows how to sing?" Paulina added, but they didn't notice something what Dash did, "And since when Danny is so good that he is singing with Ember McLain?" He asked, but it's not just jocks that were confused, everyone were.

As did Ember and Danny sing, he came all over himself. Not knowing what he is doing, Danny jumped into the air, two white rings showed around him, transforming him into Danny Phantom. **(A/n Ha! You surely didn't expect that!)**

Everyone gasped at the sight, Danny, a weak C student, that is falling class and always fall asleep during it, is a Danny Phantom.

"No way!" It could be heard from the audience, but Danny and Ember ignored it, it was all part of the plan. They continue to sing.

Everyone watched Phantom, that turned out to be Danny Fenton, as did he sing, dance and playing a guitar on the stage with Ember McLain. The audience just couldn't believe their eyes. Unfortunately, the fun was over when GiW showed.

* * *

 **(A/n) So, what are you saying, good, bad? Do you like it? Let me hear your thoughts in the review! ;)**


	4. New Beginning

**(A/n) This is the last chapter of this story and I can finally say that is complete and with that I can close the Summer Marathon and start with planning my Halloween Special and finish it on time so it can be ready...**

 **I am sorry that this story has only four chapters, but I'm out of ideas...**

 **And for the end, I will answer on a few reviews:**

 **Invader Johnny: Yes, it looks so... But if they do not ruin the fun, then who would?**

 **Monkeyru: I have my instructions and that was the only thing I had in my crazy mind and no, she won't delete their memories...**

 **Kourtney Uzu Yato: Tnx dude ;) And I really like your profile, XD PS. I want to become a radiologist too! XXDD**

* * *

 _ **-The last time-**_

 _Everyone gasped at the sight, Danny, a weak C student, that is falling class and always fall asleep during it, is a Danny Phantom._

 _"No way!" It could be heard from the audience, but Danny and Ember ignored it, it was all part of the plan. They continue to sing._

 _Everyone watched Phantom, that turned out to be Danny Fenton, as did he sing, dance and playing a guitar on the stage with Ember McLain. The audience just couldn't believe their eyes. Unfortunately, the fun was over when GiW showed._

* * *

~Chapter 4~ New Beginning

* * *

On everyone's surprise, GiW didn't attacked, that everyone makes wonder, why didn't they attack?

Danny and Ember stopped singing and looked at each other, GiW always shot first, ask questions never, so what make them now to change their minds, not soon after, Danny's family and friends showed, what made him wonder, didn't Ember hypnotized them!? And why were Sam and tucked happy? Danny had a fight with them, so why are they smiling?

Danny looked around and saw reporters everywhere. "Why did we stop?" Ember whispered.

"I-I do not know," Danny answered and looked at the ground, he still didn't know why is no one attacking and so on... Even GiW is not attacking!

Danny looked around, and suddenly started to sing the last song on his and Ember's list.

Danny started to sing while everyone was watching, he felt nervous, but decided to ignore it. He closed his eyes and went into his world.

 _..._

 _GO GO BRAVO!_

 _GO GO BRAVO!_

Ember recognized the song and joined with Danny.

 _(A normal guy with a normal life)_

 _I have no specialty; mediocrity_

 _(Transformation by a mystic light)_

 _The power in me is shining bright_

 _I believe_

 _I don't wanna be a hero_

 _I just wanna do something right_

 _(Just stretch it out and bring the fight_

 _Life was a game, my score was zero)_

 _Cause there's power in me, it's breaking free_

 _And now I believe it's destiny_

 _(I'm all alone, no one can help_

 _When I'm in a fight against myself_

 _I'll climb as high as I can go)_

 _Don't give up, you can achieve your dream_

 _If you don't, don't sue us it's a cartoon theme_

 _(I don't wanna be a hero_

 _I just wanna do something right_

 _Just stretch it out and bring the fight_

 _Life was a game, my score was zero)_

 _Cause there's power in me, it's breaking free_

 _And now I believe it's destiny_

 _Come with me_

 _Everyday we're one step closer_

 _You can see that I believe_

 _(I don't wanna be a hero_

 _I just wanna do something right_

 _Just stretch it out and bring the fight_

 _Life was a game, my score was zero)_

 _Cause there's power in me, it's breaking free_

 _And now I believe it's destiny_

 _GO GO BRAVO!_

Danny and Ember finished the song together. Danny never asked to be a hero, he just didn't have any choice.

After a few moments of silence, everybody started to clap and out of nowhere, Sam, Tucker showed and threw Danny on the ground while Ember only smiled and everyone else made an 'aww' sound...

"Why are aren't you angry on me?" Danny asked, confused, everything was like it was meant to be, it was just perfect and nothing in the world is perfect!

"Why would she?" Ember asked when Danny got up, "I planned all of this when I saw his stressed out you were the night when you found me," Ember explained. At first she talked to Sam and Tucker about that idea to tell Danny's parents his secret. At first, they were against it, but somehow she managed to get their allowance.

When she went to talk to Danny's parents, they almost tore her apart molecule by molecule, but somehow managed to explain the situation about their son thanks to the picture that she took, on it was Danny transforming in his ghost form.

Everything what left is to tell a Danny's secret to the world, Ember watched the people, they were so stupid and she knew that if they find out about Danny's secret and at the end not accept him, then they don't deserve him and he can be free and go to the Ghost Zone where he can have everything what he needs.

At the end, everything went well, people like Danny and they accepted him. At the beginning there will surely be reporters and people with questions, but after one or two months everything should cool down, except the Paulina, she's crazy!

Now, everything what's left is only one song, a song about Danny's life and he is the one that will sing it. The only thing that's left is the song of life that will never end and will never stop...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **(A/n) I needed to update this story a long time ago, but I got grounded and lost my idea and inspiration for this story unfortunately, but at least is finish and I can finally say that now I have one story less on my back...**


End file.
